


Cuddly Cupcakes

by beautifuldreamer (missmanderley)



Series: Beneath the Established [2]
Category: Emma Approved
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmanderley/pseuds/beautifuldreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet on how Ryan Weston first met Annie Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly Cupcakes

When Ryan Weston first met Annie Taylor at a business lunch with Mr. Woodhouse, it didn’t occur to him why he introduced himself with so much bravado. As he strides over to their corner table, he caught the tail end of a conversation that seemed centered around a discussion of the safety of eating lox. Mr. Woodhouse seemed dismayed, while Annie smiled graciously.

"Annie, this is Ryan Weston…"

"Ryan Weston, CEO of Cuddly Cupcakes…" 

This was definitely uncommon as Ryan was known to be the most down to earth, eternally goofy young entrepreneur even amongst the business world. He would much more often than not, reach over with a friendly handshake… with a “Hi, I’m Ryan. Just a guy who loves cupcakes.”

But not with Annie Taylor. Somehow even at first glance, he just wanted to impress her.

—

Ryan Weston immediately knew the first time he knew that Annie Taylor was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his lifetime with. It was sunny Saturday afternoon when he decided to take Annie to the flagship store of Cuddly Cupcakes. It was their seventh date, and he remembered feeling so nervous it was as if his knees were shaking irrevocably without his control. He watched as Annie walked along the display, eyes widened and stopping ever so slightly at each one as if she was remembering each an even sugary creation. 

"I’ve been developing a few new designs and flavours… one of which is thin mint cupcake with a glow in the dark icing…"

"Glitter bomb cupcakes! Dark chocolate cupcakes with champagne icing dipped in edible glitter." Annie explained as she took his hand and pulled him over.

Ryan laughed. It was impressive how they just seem to fit perfectly, just like how Annie’s hands naturally fits into his. 

—

Inspired by this[ Twitter conversation](https://twitter.com/missmanderley/status/435304619170738176) with the super nice [ _Gabriel Voss_](http://www.twitter.com/thegabrielvoss) who plays Ryan Weston in Emma Approved.


End file.
